livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Josh and Joey (relationship)
Josh and Joey is the friendship pairing between Josh Willcox and Joey Rooney. Even though the two haven't been hanging out much alone, they are seen to be good friends in Scoop-A-Rooney, when they hang out together. Then in Friend-A-Rooney, they become co-stars on Voltage and Joey tries to help Josh get his confidence back after losing it, and it's shown they are best friends, especially since Josh calls him and Joey buddies. In Ex-A-Rooney, Joey feels jealous when Josh and Maddie are able to rekindle their friendship by hanging out together again. Joey admits it's not easy for him to make friends, but is easy with Josh. Joey also comments to Josh that he is the best friend he has ever had. They are portrayed by Lucas Adams and Joey Bragg. Moments 'Season 3' 'Cowbell-A-Rooney' *They first meet each other. *They both compete in cowbell week. *Joey (and the rest of the school) cheer for Josh to win against Maddie in Cowbell week. *Josh looks at Joey (and everyone else) when he cheers for him. *Joey is shocked when Josh falls against the lockers after losing against Maddie. 'Vive-La-Rooney' *They are both in the backyard at the end of the episode. *Joey is smiling at Josh when he puts his arm around Maddie and says they're going on a date. *Joey (and everyone else) only notices Pete's beard when Josh points it out. 'Home Run-A-Rooney' *Joey is interested in the details on Josh's date with Maddie. 'Scoop-A-Rooney' *Joey holds a competition between Josh and Holden to be his next "Best Bro." *They are seen talking. *They both wear hats and are walking over to their friends together. *They both enjoy hanging out together. *They're laughing together. *They hang out together. *They link arms when walking over together. *They stand close together. *This is the first time they are properly seen hanging out together. *They are shown to be good and close friends. *Joey automatically chooses Josh because he finds out Holden broke up with Liv. *They are playing cards together *Josh pulls a card away from Joey's ear, amazing him *They both look at Evan weirdly 'Friend-A-Rooney' *They become co-stars *Joey tries to help Josh get his confidence back *They hug *Josh looks at Joey weirdly *They do warmups together *They hang out a lot *Josh manages to get his confidence back because of Joey *Josh is upset when he learns Joey has been paid to hang out with him *Joey feels really sorry for hurting Josh and apologizes *Josh accepts Joey's apology *Joey calls Josh Buddy *They run around the set together *They have a best friend's handshake *Joey says to Josh he'd hang out with him for free *Josh tells Joey not to apologize for Jax Von Hexburg *Joey calls Josh Man and Dude *Josh says he thinks of him and Joey as buddies *Josh likes Joey's role as Jax Von Hexburg 'Season 4' 'Ex-A-Rooney' *They've been making "Jax and Max" movies ever since Joey moved to LA *Joey tried to schedule their hangouts so that Josh wouldn't run into Maddie. *Joey hangs out with Josh (and Maddie) but feels awkward about it. *They see each other two days a week prior to the episode because Joey is worried about Josh running into Maddie. *Joey is upset when Josh wants to reschedule filming a scene to hang out with Maddie *Josh puts his hand on Joey's shoulder when he starts getting annoyed at his mom *They sit next to each other *Josh thanks Joey when he sarcastically says they can reschedule the filming of the scene *Josh calls Joey his best bro *Joey admits that Josh is the best friend he's ever had and Liv says "Awww" *Josh decides not to go the game with Maddie to film the scene with Joey. Similarities and Differences 'Similarities' *They're both teenagers. *They both know Liv and Maddie, but for different reasons *They both have the same friends. *They both like Goofy Garry's Fun Zone. *Both their names begin with J. *They both live in LA *They both have or had unusual to fashion choices, such as Joey's cat wardrobe, or the time Josh wore fuzzy slippers. *They both love superheroes. *They both have a dating history. *They both like comic books. *They both got fooled when Liv pretended to be Maddie, in Ex-A-Rooney. 'Differences' *Joey is younger than Josh. *Joey wears glasses, but Josh doesn't. *Josh has dirty blonde hair, but Joey has brown hair. *Josh is terrified of heights, but Joey isn't. *Joey is from Wisconsin, but Josh is from LA. *Josh is an actor, Joey isn't. *Unlike Josh, Joey isn't much of an athlete, as he tires out easily. *Joey has known siblings, but it's unknown if Josh does or not Trademarks *'Color' - Red - They both wear red hats in Scoop-A-Rooney. *'Episode' - Scoop-A-Rooney - This is the first episode where they are really seen interacting and they hang out quite a lot together at Goofy Garry's Fun Zone. Joey also holds a "best friend" competition between Josh and Holden, which Josh wins. **''Friend-A-Rooney'' - They become co-stars on Voltage and Joey tries to help Josh get his confidence back. **''Ex-A-Rooney'' - They work together on Voltage again as Max Van Pluto and Jax Von Hepsburg. Joey becomes upset and worried Josh wants to only hang out with Maddie and admits he is the best friend he's ever had. *'Location' - Goofy Garry's Fun Zone - This is where they are first properly seen interacting together in Scoop-A-Rooney and hang out a lot here together **''Voltage Set'' - They spend a lot of time together on set in Friend-A-Rooney, when Joey gets hired as Josh's co-star and they become much closer, which includes Joey trying to help Josh get his confidence back after losing it. They also work together there in LA, in Ex-A-Rooney. **''Rooney House'' - They hang out together at Joey's house a little in Scoop-A-Rooney. **''Dena's Beach House'' - They film some of their movie scenes together here in Ex-A-Rooney. **''Quesadilla Joe's'' - They hang out here (along with Maddie) in Ex-A-Rooney. Trivia *Joey is a fan of Josh's show, Voltage *The first time they are really seen hanging out together is in Scoop-A-Rooney when they hang out at Goofy Garry's Fun Zone. *They become co-stars on Voltage in Friend-A-Rooney *Unlike Holden and Diggie, Joey didn't get mad at Josh after he and Maddie broke up. This might be because Maddie broke up with Josh and not the other way around. *They're portrayers, Lucas Adams and Joey Bragg, are best friends in real life.http://talknerdywithus.com/2016/05/15/exclusive-interview-with-liv-and-maddies-joey-bragg/ *They work on a movie together in Ex-A-Rooney. *They are similar to Austin and Dez from Austin & Ally (Josh is like Austin and Joey is like Dez). They are also similar to Finn and Puck from Glee (Josh is like Finn and Joey is like Puck). They are also like Ross and Joey, Joey and Chandler and Ross and Chandler from Friends. (Josh is like Ross and Chandler and Joey is like Joey and sometimes Ross.) Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Joey Category:Pairings with Josh Category:Relationships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4